The Monster Within
by thirstyrenewal
Summary: the title says it all...


Monster Story

I woke up in a forest, a forest with trees black as night, the air smelled of smoke and there was no sound at all. Not even the chirp of a bird, the scurry of a forest rodent or the breeze of the wind. I stood up and scanned the horizon. The sun was setting and I wasn't about to be alone in a dark forest. There was a path where it looked like the trees arched to make it look like a tunnel. I took a step and the sound of the leaves crushing under my feet scared me. My natural instinct was to tip toe, as if not to wake anyone, the sound was loud in the noise less forest. The tunnel seemed to never end. I asked myself questions, how is it possible for there to be leaves on the ground when all the trees are burned black? Why is there no noise in a forest when it should contain lots of animals? Why wont this pathway reach it's destination? I started humming a tune I learned from my grandmother, It was a very unusual tune but it seemed to help me relax. During all the midst of my questions and humming, I didn't help but see two large wood doors up ahead. The doors had carvings on them, the carvings seemed to move as I observed them. I rose my hand to touch the carving of the man burning in fire but the wooden doors opened and inside was another tunnel. This tunnel was short. It led into a room that had the odor of dust. The room looked as if it was abandoned for many years, centuries perhaps. Sitting on a throne in the back of the room was a women. I approached her and she spoke. "Welcome young one", she stood and opened her arms in request for a hug. I stared at her bewildered. I got lost in her eyes. They were a turquoise color, dark and deep. Her hair, bright platinum blonde, seemed to blind my eyes. She wore a white gown, a corset squeezing her stomach as if she wanted her insides to come out. The gown was covered in splatters of blood. She was a beautiful woman, I envied everything about her. I looked into her eyes once more. "Very well, a hug is not in the agenda. Come along Stephanie", she walked across the room to a door and turned to look at me. When I finally came out of the daze I walked up to her. "Where are we going?", I asked curiously. "To feast", she held out her arm and I grabbed hold of it. I felt like a child holding a mothers hand, safe and comfortable knowing that the person holding my hand loved me, even though the actual person holding my hand was a complete stranger.

"That was delicious, Thanks", I told the woman. She took a sip from her goblet and responded. "Yes it was and your very welcome", she stood from her chair and the long table disappeared. I stood up from my chair and it disappeared along with the woman's chair as well. She examined me from head to toe and rubbed her chin. I looked down at my clothing, a black shirt with a design of a happy face, dark blue jeans, and a pair of classic black and white converse. It wasn't the best clothes ever but I wasn't in the race for best dressed or anything. The woman gazed at my eyes and then I blanked out for mere less seconds and then my clothing changed. I was wearing a tight poofy white dress that seemed like it belonged to a 6 year old beauty pageant contestant, white stockings, shiny black Mary Janes, and a red ribbon tied around my neck. "Now follow me Stephanie", she walked into another room and I did as ordered. The room was a jail, cells aligning both walls. The woman opened one and made a swift hand motion directing me to enter the cell. "You want me to go in there? Why am I being locked up?", I stared at her scared. "You are only going to be here until I find out what to do with you", she smiled. "I'm not some piece of furniture! I don't even know your name! Who are you? Where am I? Why am I wearing this ridiculous outfit? And where is my family!?", I stood quiet, gazing at the woman's eyes waiting for her to punish me for raising my voice at her. "My name is Elizabeth, Your wearing that outfit because it represents why you're here, and your family is not with you anymore. Have I fulfilled your request Stephanie?", she grasped her hands. I walked away from her. "you missed two questions, where am I? and who are you?", I crossed my arms. She fixed her gown and closed the cell door. "I'm death and your dead", she walked past me back into the previous room. I stayed, processing the information she gave me.

"how did I die? How did I die!?", I ran and grabbed her wrists. She stared at my eyes and then I involuntarily let go. " You were killed by a monster, the worse monster ever imagined", she turned and walked to the balcony. I laughed at her response, "a monster! A monster! Really? Is that all you came up with!? Let me guess, it was big pink and scary! Tell me how I died! Now!", I fell to the ground and cried. Death came to me and picked my head up, "better yet, I'll show you Stephanie", she squeezed my jaw and then I blacked out. We appeared in my bedroom, I heard screaming and shouting. I walked into my room crying. I went around and through everything around. I broke everything in sight and then I walked to my closet and took out a rope. I stared at my self in fear, what was I about to do? The other me tied the rope to the bar atop of my wall, then I grabbed a pen and paper and started writing. I turned to look for death but she wasn't there. I went back to look at the other me. I climbed upon a chair a tied the rope as tight as possible around my neck. I couldn't watch it, I couldn't I screamed and cried for death to bring me back but there was no response. Then I saw the other me walk off the chair and hang myself. I let out a cry to death to bring me back and then I blacked out and appeared on the forest floor crying. Death was next to me, she caressed my head. "I'm sorry that you saw that but I had to show you. Do you know understand everything. The red color of the ribbon around your neck symbolizes blood and the ribbon itself symbolizes the rope that killed you.", I didn't respond, I laid there crying and she spoke again. "The monster that killed you was you. The anger and greed that made you kill yourself brought out the worst in you. The monster of anger in you made you angrier than ever before and the monster of greed made you kill yourself without thinking of those who you will hurt around you.", I looked up at death and asked her " so will I go to hell?". "the only person who decides that is you", death said. I hesitated and then I stood up and grabbed her hand. "take my to hell death, take me to death", death squeezed my hand and then we appeared in a white corridor with a black hole at the end. I let go of death's hand and walked ahead. I stopped and asked, "will it be really hot?", no one responded. She was gone. I walked towards the blackness, I closed my eyes and beard my stomach for the free fall I was about to experience. There was no free fall, I turned to face the light but it was gone. I was in pitch black, I tried to look at my hands but couldn't see anything. I walked for what seemed like miles and then I laid down on what I assumed to be the floor and closed my eyes, wishing, for eternal sleep.


End file.
